


Red

by ultraviolence



Series: he has hands like the apocalypse [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Coitus Interruptus, Collars, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Teasing, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolence/pseuds/ultraviolence
Summary: "'This will be a secret between us,' Kalter told him, and Ritsuka believed him.Until now."When Arjuna accidentally barges in during one of Ritsuka and Kalter's "private sessions", he had to suffer the punishment. Ritsuka learnt that both of them enjoys it--in different ways.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually more like a self-gratifying piece *coughs*. I'm sorry if I suck at writing Ritsuka, he's pretty much just...there, y'know. But I hope this lives up to your standards. Also, just as a warning, I'm calling Karna Alter Kalter, because in this AU, both him and his non-Alter self existed. It's like Arturia and Arturia Alter, if you will.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ritsuka Fujimaru lived by the principle of not mixing the personal with the professional.

But it turns out that he had been both too naïve and too young. When _he_ smiles, Ritsuka knows that it was not out of any affection for him—for Alter Servants have no affection for their Masters, whose role was to hold their leash and therefore despicable by definition—but something in him flutters. He looked away, and he remembered his flaming red hair, the shameless way he carried himself. It was like seeing in a funhouse mirror, after knowing his not-Alter self. 

“This will be a secret between us,” he told him, and Ritsuka believed him. 

Until now.

Another Servant stood on the doorway, agitated and very clearly shocked, and ironically, Ritsuka couldn’t blame him. He felt Karna Alter shift and grind, and he clamped his mouth shut by biting his pillow, hands grasping the sheets firmly. The man riding him stopped, and Ritsuka knows, from Arjuna’s expression and the way he gripped his bow, that Karna’s Alter self was smiling slyly at him.

“Close the door,” he ordered, and Arjuna looked at Ritsuka, clearly not liking this, but doesn’t have much choice in the matter.

“You’re not Master,” Arjuna said, firmly, but stepping inside the threshold anyway, closing—and thankfully—locking the door behind him.

“Can’t you see?” Kalter said, and Ritsuka could see him from the corner of his eye, “Master is otherwise occupied.” he said with a dramatic sigh.

“You—“ Arjuna started, and Ritsuka could see the red-hot anger that courses through his veins, lightening his dark complexion, “you told me that we’re going to have a ‘friendly archery competition’, quote unquote, at this hour.”

“And we are going to,” Kalter parries swiftly, moving aside from above Ritsuka, and Ritsuka couldn’t help but felt slightly disappointed, although he caught a glimpse of the other’s otherwise perfect ass. “After I’m done with my current appointment. I’m busy with Master, you see.”

“I can see that,” Arjuna said, and Ritsuka sensed his suppressed anger surfacing, “you are defiling our Master. How many more have you defiled? I should have raised my Agni Gandiva at you, and not in friendly competition.”

“Defiling is such a hefty, loaded word,” Kalter yawned, stealing a glance at Ritsuka, looking for his support. “Don’t you agree, Master?”

“Master, please—“ Arjuna started, and Kalter stretches. Arjuna pretended to look the other way, but Ritsuka could see that he stole a glance at the red-haired man.

“Don’t listen to him, Master,” Kalter continued, ruffling Ritsuka’s hair for a bit, and Ritsuka lets himself smile at him. “He’s just jealous.”

“I am anything **_but_** ,” Arjuna countered, with visible emphasis. Ritsuka rolled on to his side, feeling the urge to roll his eyes at the obviousness of it. “Master, I only need your permission to leave. I promise I won’t tell anyone about this. But I can’t promise I wouldn’t raise my bow and my Noble Phantasm at this man,” he gestured at Kalter.

“Arjuna—“ Ritsuka started, but Kalter cuts him off.

“Master, if I may,” he said, and Ritsuka nodded at him to continue. Arjuna sent Kalter a death glare. “You could let Arjuna here leave, of course, but he had clearly barged in on your secret,” he continued, despite the glares Arjuna sent his way, “second, he had infringed on your privilege as our Master by requesting to leave before you even suggested as much. Of course,” he carries on, smugly, ever the sly snake, “this is just my opinion.”

“If you’d give me a chance to speak, Master.” Arjuna pleads his case, calmly, and Ritsuka had seen that he’d managed to somehow rein in his anger. He’d also seen how Kalter wanted to profit from this situation, from the way he’s checking the other man out.

And Ritsuka wanted to play along.

“Arjuna,” he called him, and the other man had turned away halfway, perhaps expecting that Ritsuka would tell him to leave. “Wait,” he said, and Ritsuka watched as the expression on his face changed. He, too, knows that Kalter had grown even more smug, if that’s even possible—but he likes him that way (and in his bed). 

“Are you going to punish this _wayward_ Servant, Master?” Kalter asked, all fake innocence, but the look doesn’t work on him. Ritsuka could see that Arjuna is gritting his teeth. 

“Of course,” Ritsuka said to him, and then, to Arjuna, “what kind of punishment do you desire, Arjuna, for barging in on us like this?”

Clearly embarrassed and surprised, Arjuna wasn’t expecting the question. Naïve he may be, but Ritsuka had learnt—mostly from Kalter—that it was probably also turning him on, even if only a little.

“The punishment that fits the crime,” he said, finally, turning to face them once more, and, beside Ritsuka, Kalter smiled, savagely, a predator about to rip apart his prey, even if Ritsuka knows very well that Arjuna is no prey.

* * *

He watched him strip the other Servant bare, watched him as he savagely kissed and touch and lick Arjuna as if he was his, and a hot, intense feeling arises in the bottom of Ritsuka’s stomach. He immediately recognised it as jealousy, mixed with desire. He _wanted_ , not only Kalter, but both of them. He wanted both of them, and he realised the power he had over them—glancing quickly at the command spells on the back of his bare left hand—especially when Kalter pushed Arjuna to his knees in front of him, a little too roughly—not the other’s favourite treatment, judging from Arjuna’s expression. 

Ritsuka pushed himself into a sitting position. Kalter pulled Arjuna by the hair and forced him to kiss him, not a lover’s kiss, but that of a hungry, savage wolf, wanting to eat him whole, and Ritsuka wanted to pleasure himself then and there. Still, there is an art to waiting.

“ _Mas-ter_ ,” Kalter said, in a singsong voice, purring the syllables, “I’ve sufficiently aroused him. What do you want to do with him?”

“If I may—“ Arjuna interjected, but Kalter cuts him off with a glare.

“Trespasser, you have no right to speak,” he said, with a scoff. “And for the record—“ he pulls Arjuna again for another rough kiss, unbecoming of his name but is a reflection of his Alter self and the fact that he is the Avatar of Greed, “I am a better archer than _you_. And I deserve _respect_. I am older than you, after all. Didn’t our lovely, maternal mother taught you some for your elders, Arjuna?” he spat out his name as if a curse. Ritsuka sat up straighter, interested.

“You _fucking_ —“ 

“Shut the fuck up,” Kalter said, as rough as his kisses and marks, and backhanded the other. “Let Master decide what to do with your damn self.”

Ritsuka smiled, and smiled, and smiled. Now he understood why Kalter is the way he is. “Let him watch, Karna,” he told him, calling him a name that was no longer his, “you have some equipment. Restrain him and let’s continue our session. Put him where he’s going to have a nice view of us together.”

* * *

Sex with Kalter is unpredictable—one moment it was simultaneously the best and the worst sex in his life (not that Ritsuka had sex with a lot of his Servants—Kalter truly was an exception), and another moment, it was so good he was begging him to ride him again, and again, and again. This time it was the latter. They continued fucking on Ritsuka’s sheets, Kalter entering from behind and cooing encouragements and praises—Ritsuka is his Master after all—while Arjuna is made to sit in a chair facing them, naked with nothing but a collar around his neck and his wrists tied up behind him, and a makeshift cloth gag shoved in his mouth.

It was all, as Kalter would have put it, _very interesting_.

“I- I’m nearly there,” Ritsuka said, as Kalter’s erect cock grinds and teases his ass. He moans, loudly, knowing that Arjuna is hearing and seeing every word and moment. He savours it for a moment, feeling the other nuzzles his neck, his lips and teeth sucking in to leave a mark just underneath the collar. “Don’t stop,” he says, Kalter’s fingertips teasing Ritsuka’s own cock, stroking it lightly. 

“Really, Master?” Kalter teases, dipping his fingers in Ritsuka’s wet lubricated ass and made him writhe and beg for mercy. “Don’t you want me to fuck Arjuna, too? I know you’d want to watch.”

They kissed, not slow motion like in the old movies but rough and sloppy, with Kalter’s fingers tracing the marks he left on Ritsuka’s body. “You only pretend you know me,” Ritsuka told him, playing coy and pushing him slightly away, but Kalter reads through it and smiled roguishly at him. He rose from the bed, lazily, like a big cat, his red hair messy, and made sure that he gave Ritsuka an overly-exaggerated bow. 

“Your wish is my command, Master,” he said, and Ritsuka knows that he would come through.

* * *

Arjuna is still seated where they left them, of course—thankfully—and Kalter smiles slowly at him. He just as slowly made his way to the back of the chair, putting his hands on Arjuna’s bare shoulders. Ritsuka could see his erection as much as he could see Kalter’s earlier.

“My, my,” he started, his hands rubbing his shoulders and back, and Arjuna tried—keyword _tried_ —to glare at him, “what a predicament you’re in now, Arjuna.”

Arjuna couldn’t answer, of course, since he was still gagged, but he made some noises that—Ritsuka thought—indicated disapproval, and very possibly anger. Kalter cackled, and whispered in his ear, moving closer, shamelessly.

“Watching _that_ did turn you on, didn’t it? Me and Master, doing the thing, and you, here, sitting, watching. How many times have you fantasised that, but with Karna instead of me?” Arjuna started making small noises of anger, and writhed in his bonds, but Kalter silenced him, putting a finger on his gagged mouth. “Not such a perfect golden boy of the Pandavas, aren’t you now?”

Arjuna’s glare could melt entire glaciers, Ritsuka was certain of it. It could potentially save them from having to correct all the singularities by melting all the glaciers that was slowly covering up the entire world, if taken advantage of properly. A part of him wanted to laugh—but another part of him desired him even more, and it wasn’t hard to tell that it was the same with Arjuna, although instead of laughing, he wanted nothing more than to murder Kalter and burn his body to ash.

“Now be quiet,” Kalter told him, harshly, “Master wants to hear you moan.”

Kalter was slow with Arjuna, taking and biding his time, taking off his gag midway just to hear him curse him with ragged breath. His hands works wonders with the other’s cock, and Ritsuka felt jealousy flaring up inside him again, yet it quickly disappears as soon as it arrives. 

“It’s up to Master to let you come,” Kalter told him, slyly, after forcefully kissing him while stroking his cock. He never once lower himself to suck it, although he licked his cum off his fingers—Arjuna is leaking—and he looked as if he wanted to make Arjuna suck his. 

Arjuna’s gaze found Ritsuka’s, and Ritsuka was visibly surprised that there was a pleading look in them. He didn’t say anything, however. Ritsuka waited for Kalter to make a move first, and he did. 

“Beg,” Kalter broke the silence, the look on his face triumphant, although, Ritsuka noted, he was asking Arjuna to beg to _him_ , not to himself. “Beg to Master, and I might let you come.”

“Please,” Arjuna said, but it sounded more like a curse than a plead. Ritsuka couldn’t help but smile, and Arjuna glared at him. Kalter pulled him close, forcefully, leaving another mark near his left nipple. “Please, Master,” he finally mustered, although he was still mumbling, “let me come.”

“I’ll leave Kalter to it,” Ritsuka told him, and Arjuna’s gaze turned to a glare so hateful it could burn stars.

* * *

Kalter didn’t untie him until the very end, but Ritsuka’s prediction was true—he wanted Arjuna to suck him. Therefore, after Ritsuka gave him his permission to do anything to Arjuna—as if he doesn’t have that permission in the first place—he positioned Arjuna so he could suck him with his hands tied. Arjuna couldn’t protest much, not with Kalter’s cock in his mouth.

“You’re finally making yourself very useful,” Kalter purred, as he guides Arjuna’s head, “and paying for your crime, too. I’m sure Master is _very_ pleased.” 

Arjuna didn’t say anything, but—for once—obediently followed Kalter’s guidance and sucked his cock, only biting him twice for the things he said, from the noises of it. Soon, Kalter came, hard, his head thrown back, and Arjuna stole a look at him. He forced Arjuna to swallow his cum, and afterwards leaned back on his seat, watching the other casually, as if nothing had happened between them. As if Arjuna wasn’t still kneeling before him, collared and tied up. 

“You’re being very _quiet_ now,” Kalter said, teasing him, as always, “do you want a taste of Master? I’m sure it’d make you come so hard you’d be seeing stars.”

“The only thing I’m seeing is you, and you are despicable to me,” Arjuna replied, calmly. Ritsuka watched, amused.

“Ah, really? Because it seems to me that you are enjoying…all of this. Or is it because you tasted Master in me?”

“Master isn’t yours, despite what you think,” Arjuna told him, harshly, shifting slightly, “and no, I didn’t taste him in you. He is a noble man. Unlike you.”

Kalter laughs, and Ritsuka wanted to laugh with him, not at Arjuna, but just because. He took his signature cloak, and draped it around his shoulders. “Then I assume you wanted to taste him,” Kalter grinned, tilting Arjuna’s chin up and forcing him to look at him. Arjuna looked defiant. “Now, let’s try something different…”

He started stroking Arjuna’s hard-on, and Ritsuka could tell that he was about to come. 

Arjuna came, just as hard as Kalter, on his hands, moaning Karna’s name, and Ritsuka pleasures himself to it, imagining Arjuna underneath him, whimpering his name instead.

Perhaps next time. The other man collapses, and Kalter unties him, cooing praises afterwards, helping him get dressed.

“This will be our secret, Master,” he told Ritsuka, later on, and he believed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will update Moonlight next week, if possible. As always, comments and suggestions are welcome, thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
